


make me dream of you

by CapriciousCrab



Series: dream, baby, dream [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He nudges at Phil's mind, creating the link that allows them to share thoughts and feelings with each other. Dan senses him opening up and gasps, the feeling just as erotic as when he slides himself inside Phil's willing body. They drift together now in this shared dream, breathless with excitement.





	make me dream of you

They don't play like this often. There's usually no need as they spend nearly all of their time together, but as they had drifted along in sleep, tangled up in each other, they had grown warm and content. Aroused.

He nudges at Phil's mind, creating the link that allows them to share thoughts and feelings with each other. Dan senses him opening up and gasps, the feeling just as erotic as when he slides himself inside Phil's willing body. They drift together now in this shared dream, breathless with excitement.

  
Open and receptive, Phil presses back against him, grinding into the hardness that grows more firm with each movement of his hips. Dan nuzzles into the back of Phil's neck, parting his lips and letting his heavy exhales fall hot onto his skin. He can feel the way Phil shivers, so he runs his tongue along that pale skin before sinking his teeth into it in a gentle nip. Phil's breathy gasp only incites Dan further and he bites harder before soothing the spot with a gentle kiss. The arm he has laid over Phil's waist begins to move and he slides his hand up and under Phil's shirt to the nipples that have hardened with arousal. He flicks over one before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, nibbling at the softness of Phil's neck and shoulder.

  
He feels Phil's body stiffen as he tosses his head back into Dan's shoulder. Phil has a thing for nipple play and Dan has a thing for indulging Phil, so he continues the gentle rolling as he works his other arm under Phil's body. Both hands working, he twists and pinches and pulls until Phil is gasping heavily, cock tenting the front of his pajama pants. Eager now to touch and taste, Dan pulls away and sits up, pulling Phil with him. Shirts are tugged off and dropped to the floor as they run their hands over the newly exposed skin. Phil leans forward to kiss Dan's neck, using his hands in Dan’s hair to angle his head, his plush lips sucking and mouthing over the sensitive flesh. He gasps, then squirms as he feels Phil's tongue at his ear, tracing the shell before taking his lobe between his teeth.

  
He pulls Phil into his lap and Phil folds his legs around him, crossing his ankles behind Dan’s back. They're kissing now, wet and deep and sweet, as they grind against each other. Phil’s nails are scratching through Dan’s curls and Dan feels goosebumps rise on his arms. He takes Phil’s face into his hands and angles him for another deep kiss before pulling away. He combs his fingers through soft black hair as Phil's eyes open, bright blue gone hazy and soft. He loves seeing Phil like this, loves making Phil like this-lost to pleasure, brimming with desire.

  
“What do you want love? How can I make you feel good, hmmm?” He coasts his fingers down Phil's back and dips them underneath the waistband of his pants, feeling Phil twitch and shiver.

  
“I want you in my mouth, Dan. I want you in my mouth and then I want you between my thighs". He reaches between them and takes Dan into his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. “Will you fuck my thighs, Dan?”.

  
The thought of Phil's very talented mouth has Dan dropping his head back, a moan slipping from his mouth. It makes Phil grin before he places his hands on Dan’s shoulders and shoves, following him down to the bed. He kisses his way down Dan's chest, licking his nipples before biting the rim of his bellybutton. He settles between Dan’s legs, hooks his hands in the waist of Dan's pants and looks up, waiting for Dan's nod. Dan watches as Phil removes his pants, his hard cock just a breath away from those plump lips. Phil leans forward and ghosts a breath over his shaft, smirking as Dan’s hips twitch up, seeking the heat he knows is waiting. Phil parts his lips and presses them to the tip of Dan’s dick, tongue dipping to the slit to gather the taste of Dan that has gathered there.

  
He lets out a strangled gasp as Phil takes him fully into his mouth, sliding down until his lips are tight around the base of his cock. His breath catches in his throat as Phil cups his balls and begins to move, dragging his mouth up up up, swirling his tongue around the head, before sinking back down. It’s good, it’s _so_ good, it’s **too** good and Dan knows he’s going to have to end this much sooner than he’d like.

  
“Phil. Phil…oh fuck, you have to stop now”. He gasping and sweaty and if Phil doesn’t pull off right now he's going to come. He looks down to meet Phil's eyes and there's a moment of breathless suspension where Dan feels his groin burning and tightening and he wonders if he can even hold it back. But Phil pulls off and kneels up, licking his lips.

  
Dan sits up and reaches for him, hot and needy. Their lips meet in a messy kiss, hands stroking and tugging each other. He pulls away and reaches for the drawer, grabbing for the lube. He turns back to see that Phil is naked, having kicked off his bottoms, and is standing at the side of the bed, stroking himself with long, smooth pulls.

  
“You're fucking beautiful like this” Dan gasps, as he lubes up his aching cock. “Fuck Phil, get over here".

  
He watches as Phil climbs back onto the bed and kneels in front of him. He leans up to kiss him then pulls back. “How do you want it, Phil?” He watches the blush rise over his cheeks and even that turns him on. He loves hearing Phil tell him what he wants in bed, loves when he's assertive. Even if it does make him blush.

  
“I-I want to be on my side. I want you behind me fucking my thighs while I fuck your fist” he gasps out, face rosy with desire and the thrill of saying it out loud. He falls into Dan's waiting arms and lets him manhandle him into the position he’s been thinking about since Dan made the connection. Then he’s not thinking of anything as he feels Dan’s cock slide between his thighs to nudge his balls.

  
He hears Phil gasp as he makes his first thrust, slow and slick. He reaches down and grabs Phil's leaking cock, keeping his grip tight. He works up a steady rhythm, fucking into the space between those pale thighs as he pumps his fist in long, firm strokes. He knows it’s not going to be much longer before they come and he increases the pace.

  
“Dan..Dan..I need to come, I need to…”

  
He feels him throb in his hand before he tenses, Phil's cock pulsing out its release in time with his breathy cries of pleasure. It’s almost enough to send him over the edge as he continues to push through Phil's thighs, his cockhead rubbing against Phil's balls with each thrust. He's hot and sweaty, lust building ever higher until Phil reaches his arm back and threads his hand through Dan's hair, giving it a firm yank as he squeezes his thighs around Dan's cock.

  
Dan chokes out a moan as he comes, spilling onto Phil's ass and thighs. He collapses onto his back and pulls Phil closer, breathing heavily into his neck. His hips are sore, his legs feel like jello, and the arm under Phil is going numb but he feels so good that he can’t be bothered to move it yet. They lay there in the quiet of the room breathing in sync, sticky and sweaty, but sated.

  
Phil stretches and finally breaks the silence. “That was amazing. The things you do to me, Dan".

  
It makes Dan shiver a bit, that deep voice gone husky from sex. Eight years later and Phil's voice can still make him weak.

  
He rolls to face Dan and loops his arms around his neck. Those lips quirk up into a smug grin as he takes in Dan's sleepy eyes and sweat-dampened curls. Phil's cheeks are still flushed and his lips are swollen and pink and Dan doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so beautiful. So he tells him, leaning forward to rub their noses together. “You're gorgeous, you know that? It's disgusting, really”. He pulls back to see Phil’s face flushing even deeper and he throws his head back and laughs.

  
“Now come on, we're a mess. It's time to wake up”.

  
Phil groans and pouts a bit. He hates letting go of the link, telling Dan that it feels a little too quiet in his head afterward. But Dan knows how to get around Phil's reluctance, how to temper the loss a bit.  
“C'mon, let’s go take a hot bath. I'll bring you coffee while you pick the bath bomb".

  
Later, after they've soaked and showered and got dressed in lazy day clothes, they settle down on the sofa to watch The Crown. Suddenly he feels Phil nudging at the link and hears a whisper in his head. He looks over to where Phil is staring at him, eyes clear, bright, and full of love. Dan tips his head down to Phil's shoulder and kisses it before resting his head.

  
“I love you too Phil”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
